


人间苦甚

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 短完，随笔摸鱼





	人间苦甚

人生有七苦:生，老，病，死，爱离别，求不得，放不下。

 

 

赤司征十郎给自己点了一根烟，他坐在老板椅里看外面的灯火明了又灭。烟雾缭绕中他恍惚想起自己的学生时代。于是鬼使神差地打开电脑。  
他熟练地敲了几下键盘，看到社交平台上自己特别关心的那个账号，顶着一个红色的小圆点。  
@与梦飞行  
华灯初上，晚安。  
摄影配图是城市的夜晚，绚丽斑斓浓墨重彩。下面是许多粉丝的赞美和表白。  
赤司愣了愣，终究没点下去那个小红心，把这个博主的摄影作品右键保存，打开文档。按下键盘的时候突然一股浓厚的困意涌上来，索性趴在木质办公桌上。  
赤司征十郎想，今天又会做什么梦呢。

 

绿间真太郎第一次不是按照自己习惯的姿势躺在床上，他一没有戴睡帽，二没有做拉伸，三不是平躺。一切的不习惯都只是自己因为自己怀里搂着的这个人。  
他睡得还算安稳，呼吸轻柔绵长，缩在这个恒温热源里带着笑意做着甜梦。绿间真太郎不知道自己跟他是怎么变成现在这个样子，明明什么都没有做，但此情此景却像什么都做过了。  
明明只是部活之后的顺路回家，明明只是一起做了一会作业。这人就像安排好了所有事情，知道自己今天家里没有其他人，知道自己对他有很多关注。  
绿间第一次感觉到混乱，他其实不知道自己对于这个人是什么心情，他甚至不明白自己的定位。  
困意渐渐席卷上来，懒得去想，绿间干脆闭上眼睛，努力忽视今晚所有的异样。  
他第一次用其他的姿势和状态入眠。

 

赤司征十郎醒来发现已经是半夜，城市的霓虹褪去，世界只余下安静。  
这正是他创作的完美时间，看了看今天保存的摄影，他脑中勾勒出一副平淡却温暖的画面。笔下的两个少年有一个温暖的结局，他们在不夜城里接吻，触碰彼此的心脏。赤司粗略看了一下就发上了自己的博客。  
@凝视深渊  
今天的随笔。  
然后屏蔽如潮水一般的评论和喜欢提示。  
是的，赤司征十郎除了财阀掌权人这个身份之外，还是一个颇有名气的写手。和日常果断严肃的他不同，网络上的他颇具温柔和感性——他总是写一些带有阳光和星光的文章，与他的id十分不符。赤司征十郎不写漫无目的的鸡汤文字，他只给与梦飞行这个摄影博主的作品配文。  
那个人拍如同哭泣过的孩童眼睑的落日，他就写一段伤感但令人暖心的故事；那个人拍漆黑乡间的满天繁星，他就写流星雨下的羁绊和思念；哪怕那个人拍摄最深邃的黑暗和绝望，他也能写出一个深渊与救赎的剧情。  
与梦有细心的粉丝注意到了这个似乎专门为他们的博主作品配文的人，一开始人小粉丝心想，你能理解我们与梦大大的内心吗，你知道他每次的摄影都表达什么吗，你有那个文笔配我们爱豆的作品吗。  
义愤填膺的小粉丝先是扩散这件事，野火燎原，深渊的粉丝也知道了这件事。不能让自家爱豆被欺负，于是两家粉丝开始了对骂大战。  
赤司看到这些只是想笑，他想看看这些粉丝最后能怎么样。  
绿间真太郎皱着眉看自己的粉丝在私信里讲述那个叫凝视深渊的人对自己作品的“侮辱”。他觉得这话有些过分，自己喜欢摄影，拍的照片能有人为此写东西，还有粉丝，为什么就是对自己作品的侮辱了。  
不过没有自己的授权，也需要提醒一下。  
他怀着好奇心点开凝视深渊的博客主页，就被这人的文字吸引了。这个人就像自己的老友，他能通过照片里的细节揣摩出自己的心思，知道自己在想什么，并且为此写出一个动人的小故事。  
绿间甚至有些入迷，于是他点开私信，敲了敲深渊。  
——你好，在吗？  
对面只是过了片刻，就有了回复。  
——在，你好。有什么事。  
——我是与梦，那个摄影博主。  
——如果你是说配文的事情，很抱歉。  
绿间还没发表自己的想法，就被对面看穿了大半心思，他看到深渊的话，一时不知道怎么回复。  
沉思片刻，他抬起手。  
——没有，抱歉不用说。我看了你的配文，挺喜欢你的风格。我给你授权，所以以后你也可以继续创作。关于我的粉丝对你的控诉，如果对你有什么困扰，我很抱歉。  
赤司征十郎用钢笔点着桌面，轻笑出声。一如既往地好懂呢，绿间。赤司面前毕恭毕敬站着的男人，忍不住抬头看了一眼坐在办公桌后的老板。  
“抱歉。”赤司旋开笔帽，签下名字。  
“明早例会再进行一遍详细陈述。”  
等到办公室再次只剩自己，赤司敲下回复。  
——谢谢你的喜欢和理解，希望你继续拍摄更多的好作品。  
带着微笑，赤司征十郎继续开始工作。

 

绿间投篮入筐的时候，才注意到静立在一旁的赤司征十郎。他有些感到别扭——毕竟之前不久他才刚刚和赤司一起共眠，所以最近他总是刻意避开赤司。  
但彻底避开是不可能的，他只能逃避一般地捡起球，想要逃离。  
“我以为你会有话对我说，绿间。”  
因为这句话停住脚步的绿间真太郎没有回头看赤司征十郎，他听着那人波澜不惊的声音，却不敢回头。他甚至难以想象赤司征十郎现在的表情，是不满的愠怒，还是失望的无奈，或者是无谓的平静。赤司的声音一直以来都很少会出现带着感情的起伏，所以他不敢妄自猜测，却也没有勇气回头去看。  
“……你想听什么，赤司。”  
他猜测那人只是张了张嘴，沉默只是持续了片刻而已。  
“……没什么，再见，绿间。”  
绿间真太郎等着赤司的脚步声变小，消失，他逃似的离开了这个地狱的边缘。  
只留下篮球在地上缓缓滚动，最终停在光与暗的交界处。

 

接到故友的电话，尤其还是这个不会主动联系别人的人的邀约。赤司征十郎怀疑今天是他的幸运日。  
早上应该关注一下晨间占卜。可能射手座是运势第一位。他这么想着，接起电话。  
“喂。”  
“赤司……好久没有联系过了。”  
“是啊，一切都好吗？”  
“都很好，工作生活……各种方面的……你呢？”  
“还算不错。”  
赤司征十郎喝了一口咖啡，没加牛奶和砂糖的黑咖意外的不苦涩。到你给我打的这个电话，才算不错。  
“有什么事吗。”  
“嗯，就是……有时间出来聚一下吗。”  
“和其他人？我需要看一下时间安排。”  
“不，就我们两个。”  
“……为什么。”  
“毕业之后总是过得很忙碌，今年的聚会赤司你也没有来。总该见一面，毕竟是朋友。”  
“……好，只要你想，任何时间都可以。”  
“你没有其他安排吗。”  
“总会对几个人特别一些，你有幸成为其中一个，绿间。”  
“一如既往地恶劣，赤司。订好地点我会给你电话。”  
“好，再见。”  
挂了电话，赤司征十郎的心情并没有平静下来。巨大落地窗外面，城市的另一头，阴云刚刚消失，阳光探出头，折射在云雾里，彩虹在光影里连接起人间和天堂。  
绿间真太郎在给赤司征十郎打完电话之后，如释重负地叹了口气。他拉开床帘，外面是就像是天堂向人间打开了一扇慈悲的大门。他拿起单反，定格这个美景。  
上传这个照片，不过一个小时，他就收到了深渊艾特自己的信息。绿间在一堆表白和赞美的言辞里，抽丝剥茧找到那个不起眼的消息。  
@凝视深渊  
今天的文章。  
文章一如既往地契合自己的摄影和心情，绿间点了小红心，打开回复，在下面第一次留言。  
@与梦飞行  
写的很好，希望以后能继续看到这样的文章，谢谢配文。  
可谓一石激起千层浪，一开始表达不满的粉丝们不知道说什么，于是只能把自家爱豆的表现归咎为对家的责任。  
这之后两个人在博客上的互动突然多了起来，虽然很少有明显的语言交流，但互相点赞这种心照不宣的事情已经证明两位大大私下相处的很愉快。自家的爱豆都和对方和解了，那么这些天的大战也仿佛失去了意义。  
这时候一些早就嗅到不寻常气味的人站了出来，他们组建了两个cp团体——  
梦深和深梦  
一切的发展似乎都在情理中。宣扬cp论的粉丝义正言辞——深渊从来都只写与梦作品的衍生，我从来没看到过他写其他东西，而且深渊创作时间永远都在与梦发表作品以后的一个半小时之内每一篇都高质量的吓人。  
这不是爱，是什么。  
再看与梦，自从那次评论之后，每次深渊发表作品与梦都会去点赞，我翻了与梦的喜欢和转载情况，发现与梦除了一些星座的东西之外，看过最多的博客就是深渊的，甚至今天还留了言。  
你说，这不是爱，是什么。

 

国三的日子是飞快的，拿到毕业证书的那一日绿间真太郎这么想着。他回顾自己的国中，发现除了篮球，让他念念不忘的就只有一个人，赤司征十郎。  
细细算来那次之后他们的关系回到了那个微妙的平衡，两个人按部就班地工作，学习，训练，比赛。仿佛那天的对话和之前的一切什么都没有发生过。  
而赤司征十郎的转变，也让绿间真的认为，他们之间什么都没有经历过。  
和几个同学合照之后，绿间真太郎看到了站在自己面前的赤司征十郎。那人在暖风里眯着眼睛，帝光中学的校服一如他们第一次见到的那样干净熨帖。  
“真太郎。”  
赤司开了口，他举着一个看起来价格昂贵的单反相机。  
“和我拍张照吧。”

 

走进这家高档西式餐厅的时候赤司征十郎还愣了一下，他不可避免的想知道绿间是不是买彩票中了奖。  
虽然绿间的家境富裕，但这种级别的餐厅不像是他会光顾的地方。赤司征十郎跟着侍者进入卡座的时候，绿间真太郎一袭正装坐得有些拘谨。  
“绿间。”他脱掉自己的大衣，随意搭在椅背上。  
现在是冬天，这里却和赤司征十郎的内心一样温暖如春。  
“赤司，这里还符合你的预期吗。”  
“超出我的预期，或者说我想不到会在这种地方。你是买彩票了吗，绿间。”  
“为什么会这么想。”绿间拿起菜单，翻了翻。  
“因为这不是你的风格，出来聚一下却这么正式——我该回去喷一些香水然后换上高定西装吗。”  
绿间真太郎笑了“没那个必要，我只是想，既然只有两个人，应该准备的好一些——要吃什么，赤司。”  
“随意点就好，你知道我不爱吃什么。”  
“这样我会很苦恼，我没有很多吃这种餐厅的机会——”  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
赤司征十郎接过菜单，他看着绿间修长的指节。那该是怎样的温度和触感呢，握着这双手的又会是谁呢。  
“What would you like for today？”  
上主菜的时候，赤司先开了口。“说实在，你叫我出来，真是让我有点惊讶。”  
“为什么。”  
“你不是之前辞职了吗，医院的工作。”赤司征十郎喝了一口红酒——82年拉菲，这酒是他已经付过钱的，他不打算告诉绿间。“那不是你在选择大学的时候一直追逐的吗。”  
“可能进入社会之后，才发现那不是我想要的……”  
“都在象牙塔里被困住了，可能这话对你……我很抱歉，赤司。”  
“没事，因为我姓赤司，所以这是宿命。今天你的所有失言我都原谅——感谢这顿饭。”赤司征十郎举了举杯。  
“我从来没见过这个样子的你。”  
“那是因为你不了解我，绿间。”  
你从来都没有了解过我。  
“不要喝多了，赤司。”

 

失败的滋味是让人不悦的，绿间真太郎看到决赛结果的时候这么想到。他想知道赤司征十郎现在的心情如何——迫切的。  
他自己都不知道为什么会对赤司征十郎抱有这么大的兴趣，这在升入高中之后变得越发强烈。  
“想去就去吧，小真。我会拖住前辈们的。”  
绿间真太郎现在都记得那晚发生的事情，没有言情剧的桥段，没有爱情剧的美妙——但很真实。  
“你喜欢我吗，绿间。想清楚这个再来找我吧。”  
赤司征十郎走了，没有停留。  
只留给绿间一个背影

 

——在吗。  
——今天又有什么苦水想要告诉我呢。  
赤司征十郎打开私信界面，与梦今天登陆博客的时间有些不对。  
——今天去见了一个故友。  
——然后呢。  
——我喝多了，醒来就发现他和我睡在一起……  
赤司征十郎笑了。  
——你们做了什么不该做的事情吗，如果这样我希望你能对他负责。  
——没有没有！什么都没发生，我只是对他很抱歉。  
——抱歉什么。  
——明明是害怕他喝酒会醉，结果变成自己喝醉了给他添了麻烦。  
——我想他不会介意的。  
——是吗……跟你这么说了之后，感觉他应该是不会生我的气……  
——这么确定？也是，也许你对他是最特别的呢。  
——什么？  
——没什么，猜测罢了。

 

我喜欢他吗，绿间真太郎来找赤司征十郎的时候这么问自己。他们的距离并不远，只不过是从东大的医学院到商学院。但绿间想清楚这件事情却用了几年——从高中走到大学。  
他看到赤司征十郎的那一瞬间，他想——我是喜欢他的。  
从国中到现在，一直一直。  
他们的第一次不在宿舍，不在任何绿间能想到的地方。赤司征十郎拉着他去了学校篮球馆的休息室。  
“从国中，我就一直希望，所以——”  
“真太郎。”  
带着细尘的休息室里，赤司征十郎扬起的颈在光的通路里勾勒出迷人的弧线，就像堕入凡间的六翼天使，轻盈梦幻。金色的翅颤抖着，落下的羽碰到凡间的物体就会变作光粒消失。

 

赤司征十郎端详着绿间真太郎的睡颜——这是他第一次看见。神话里的天神大抵如此，绿间真太郎翻了个身，脸上带着酒醉的不适。  
明明自己喝一点点就会醉，还担心我会不会喝醉，这种时候怎么这么直率啊，绿间。  
赤司征十郎想过绿间大约不是会喝酒的人，但确实没想过他喝红酒都会醉——不过感谢神明。赤司在把绿间妥善放到劳斯莱斯后座上的时候这么想。  
“家主，回哪里。”  
“我的私宅。”  
为了让绿间睡得舒服一点，赤司不带犹豫地剥掉绿间的衣服拿去送洗，只给他留了一条底裤。没想到看着书生气质浓厚，身材却这么有料。还是怕他感冒，赤司又找了一床被子搭在绿间身上。他略略犹豫一下，舍去了换衣服的步骤，直接躺在床上。  
他仿佛置身梦中。  
绿间真太郎和赤司征十郎国中是同校，他们都在学生会工作，两个人都是优秀出众的人，所以自然而然成为朋友。  
后来高中考去了不同的学校，也还会经常见面聚会，大学又成为了校友。赤司征十郎也说不清自己什么时候开始喜欢上绿间真太郎的。  
可能是国中，或者大学？但赤司征十郎知道，绿间真太郎，只当自己是朋友。一向迅速果断的赤司征十郎犹豫了，他就像西方小说里的吸血鬼伯爵，独自居住在黑暗中，渴望阳光却恐惧被他它灼伤。  
赤司征十郎独自爱着绿间真太郎。  
所以睡梦里他怎么蹭过去的，不得而知。赤司难得的睡了好觉，所以他察觉到绿间要醒了，于是装作还在睡觉，躺在床上。  
“……这是哪……我喝醉了？……嗯！？赤，赤司？”  
“……吵死了，绿间。”装做刚醒来的样子，赤司睁开眼睛，看着一脸震惊的绿间，心底早就笑出了声。  
“我，我……你……我们……”  
“该做的不该做的都已经做了，你还想问什么。”  
“什么！我，我不是……对不起……我我！”  
“骗你的，紧张什么。”  
“真的什么都没发生吗……赤司。”  
“没发生，除了你把我昂贵的波斯地毯给吐脏了没法洗好之外。”  
“我……对不起我会赔偿的……那个地毯是什么样子的……”  
赤司征十郎终于控制不住他的笑容。“这也是骗你的，什么都没有。”  
“什么？真的？”  
“真的，你只是喝醉了然后睡着了，我把你带回了我家。怕你睡觉不舒服而且衣服上有味道，所以给你脱了衣服。”  
“至于我，这本来就是我的卧室，我在这睡习惯一点——有问题吗。”  
绿间真太郎终于冷静下来，他没空打量赤司征十郎的卧室，他看着赤司带着笑意表情，只觉得脸上发烧。  
“还担心我会不会喝醉，你才是不能喝酒的人啊，绿间。”  
“可以借用一下浴室吗……”  
“可以，不需要拘束。”  
赤司征十郎听到水声响起的时候，扯出一个苦涩的笑容。

 

我们吵架了，只是因为一些小事。绿间真太郎遇到高尾和成的时候，还是提到了这些事情——他实在不知道要找谁说这些，大概最信任的除了赤司，只有高尾。  
“小真，你们多互相包容包容对方，都这么久了，生活需要容忍和磨合。”  
他确实包容了我很多，我也包容了他很多。绿间真太郎没回答高尾和成的话，他细数他们的点滴。  
赤司征十郎总是喜欢喝黑咖啡，那很苦，绿间一直都喝不惯。  
“这条路确实很难走，高尾。”

 

赤司征十郎已经大脑放空一天了，他推掉了所有的会议，只是呆坐在老板椅里。  
面前的电脑上是绿间更新的博客——他和一个人牵手的照片，打了美好的滤镜，铺了灿烂的光影。  
还有一张是篮球馆的一角，一个篮球在光影的交融处。  
这像极了他的梦。  
赤司征十郎不知道怎么给他配文。  
一切都需要结束了，他告诉自己。  
今天的梦深党和深梦党都仿佛吃到一把刀子——深渊没有给与梦写配文。他们安慰自己，一定是深渊太忙了诸如此类云云。  
但是晚上的时候，深渊更新了。  
他没有写与梦的摄影作品配文，而是开始写一个单独的故事。  
故事是两个男孩和青春与运动，篮球让他们产生羁绊，命运交织。  
大家都在奔走相告，深渊终于要发大招了。  
只有电脑屏幕那头的与梦皱紧眉头，他敲了敲深渊的私信。  
——在吗，你还好吗？  
无人回复。

 

“你决定好了吗，真太郎。”  
“我觉得我们应该分开一段时间，这对我们都好，赤司。”  
“如你所愿，真太郎。”

 

之后每天深渊都保持着日更五千的速度写这个无名故事，细心的读者都看出，主角喜欢篮球队的得分后卫。他们期待主角或者那个人能够做出什么转折，让他们变成童话里的幸福一对。  
虽然这样求而不得的感情真实的可怕但他们都相信，从不写bad ending的深渊，这次也会给他们一个人好的结局。  
但他们都错了。  
故事的走向让人越来越难过，主角和队友分崩离析，原本团结的队伍变得不再稳固，主角甚至都不再是那个温润的人。  
直到高中，有人改变了这些，虽然过程足够揪心，但改变不了主角的命运。他和他爱的人永远错过了，每次见面都只能把自己的爱意艰难藏起，戴上虚假的面具演习。  
下面的评论一片哀嚎，都是在求深渊不要虐了不要虐了，但深渊谁都不理会，只是自顾自写着这个故事。  
他的故事终于和他的id一样，变成了深渊。  
绿间不知道深渊怎么了，从那天开始他就没再回过自己的私信，也不给自己的摄影作品点红心，也不给自己写配文。  
有热心粉丝告诉他关于cp的存在，并且猜测了深渊的心理状态。  
绿间感觉这个粉丝说的有道理，他猜想深渊是一个喜欢自己的女孩，不然不会看到自己公布恋情的照片，受到了打击。  
于是他斟酌自己的语言，给深渊发了一段长私信。  
——深渊。我想你应该经历了比较艰难的事情。我猜想你应该是喜欢上了虚拟世界的我，但你的生活里会遇到更好的，比我还要好的更多的人。走出这段虚拟吧，要往前看。我发的照片的女孩，我很爱她，我俩交往了一段时间，我觉得她就是我想要的人了。我喜欢你的作品，希望你能有个好的生活。  
深渊还是没有回复他。  
绿间在订婚那天，发了一个婚戒的照片，深渊很意外的快速更新了。更新了他原创故事的结局。自然是bad ending。  
主角最后还是没有说出口，只是任由深渊蚕食自己。  
同时更新的还有深渊id的第一条也是最后一条动态。  
@伴光坠落  
退博，再见，祝大家幸福。  
不过绿间收到了一个私信。  
——祝你幸福。  
from:凝视深渊  
绿间突然意识到，深渊不会再出现了。  
之后的婚礼，他邀请了赤司征十郎来参加，本意他是想让赤司当自己的伴郎，但赤司婉拒了。  
好在婚礼那天，他在人潮中看到了赤司，那人穿着高定礼服，站在角落，端着香槟冲他举杯。  
绿间笑了，他隔空与赤司碰杯。  
之后赤司去了绿间真太郎的摄影展，他看着那张篮球馆的照片，眼角是哭过的潮红。

 

佛家说，人有七苦，生老病死，爱离别，求不得，放不下。  
赤司征十郎坐在欧洲的阳光里，他想自己已经经历了其中的几苦。  
生之苦，心死之苦 爱离别，求不得和，放不下。  
他给自己的黑咖啡里加了糖和牛奶。  
人间苦甚，所以才需要糖的存在。  
什么时候，才能学会喝带着甜味的咖啡呢。他自嘲地笑了。

 

end


End file.
